Collector Cards
The Collector Cards are made by BullsiToy in conjunction with Moose Toys. Entitled Shopkins Shopville Adventures Collectipak, the 117-card set includes stickers, tattoos, and pop-up cards of the most popular characters from Shopkins. Previous to this series, Moose and BullsiToy had released a 130-card set in 2015, a 124-card set in early 2016, a 114-card set in late 2016, and a 126-card set in early 2017. 2015 Cards Characters #Posh Pear #Pineapple Crush #Miss Mushy-Moo #Melonie Pips #Dippy Avocado #Silly Chilli #Chloe Flower #Fruit & Veg Team #Peppe Pepper #Sally Shakes #Sugar Lump #Breaky Crunch #Gran Jam #Tommy Ketchup #Al Foil #Fasta Pasta #Fi Fi Flour #Honeeey #Cornell Mustard #Pantry Team #Mini Muffin #Bread Head #Mary Meringue #Carrie Carrot Cake #Slick Breadstick #Fifi Fruit Tart #Cupcake Chic #Pecanna Pie #Bakery Team #Lolli Poppins #Bubbles #Le'Quorice #Candy Kisses #Jelly B. #Ice-cream Dream #Waffle Sue #Pamela Pancake #Minnie Mintie #Sweet Treats Team #Googy #Spilt Milk #Swiss Miss #Dairy Team #Soda Pops #Wobbles #Rainbow Bite #Wishes #Fairy Crumbs #Pretz-elle #Cheezey B. #Party Food Team #Shampy #Silky #Scrubs #Polly Polish #Health & Beauty Team #Cool Cube #Ice Cream Dream #Snow Crush #Popsi Cool #Yo-Chi #Freezy Peazy #Frozen Team #Squeaky Clean #Sweeps #Wendy Washer #Leafy #Cleaning & Laundry Team #Lana Lamp #Brenda Blender #Zappy Microwave #Sizzles #Homewares Team #Betty Boot #Bun Bun Slipper #Prommy #Heels #Shoes Team #Nappy Dee #Dribbles #Sippy Sips #Baby Swipes #Baby Puff #Baby Team #Limited Edition Team #Shop Till You Pop #Best Friends Forever! #Shopping Trolley Fun! #Checklist 1 #Checklist 2 Color-Me-In Cards #Cheeky Chocolate #Chee Zee #D'lish Donut #Apple Blossom #Kooky Cookie #Juicy Orange #Poppy Corn #Toasty Pop #Coco Nutty #Hot Apple Pie Glitter Cards #Strawberry Kiss #Cupcake Queen #Lippy Lips #Molly Mops #Dum Mee Mee #Margarina #Rolly Roll #Sunny Screen #Buttercup #Tin'a'Tuna #Rub-a-Glove #Marsha Mellow #Lenny Lime #Yo-Chi #Popsi Cool Pop-Up and Glow Cards #Pumpkinella #Sponge Cake #Curly Fries #La'Lotion #Cheeky Chocolate #Apple Blossom #Cupcake Queen #Sneaky Wedge #Poppy Corn #Corny Cob #Papa Tomato #Twinky Winks #Donna Donut #Lee Tea #Angie Ankle Boot Early 2016 Cards Characters #Sweet Pea #Peachy #Pee Wee Kiwi #Asbury Raspberry #Wild Carrot #Cherie Tomatoe #Sour Lemon #Garlic Rose #Cheese Louise #Patty Cake #Toastie Bread #Birthday Betty #Danni Danish #Mary Muffin #Macca Roon #Candy Apple #Suzie Sundae #Cream E. Cookie #Ginger Fred #Banana Splitty #Yummy Gum #Bart Beans #Olivia Oil #Frost T. Fridge #Mobile Mary #Teenie TV #Vicky Vac #Chatter #Saucy Pan #Ma Kettle #Bree Freshner #Ga Ga Gourmet #Shampoo Sue #Jennifer Rayne #Wedgy Wendy #Sneaky Sally #Lizzy Lace-up #Penny Pencil #Erica Eraser #Secret Sally #Kelly Calculator #Netti Spaghetti #Taco Terrie #Fiona Fries #Lammy Lamington #Suzie Sushi #Sconnie #Shady #Toni Topper #Hattie Hat #Casper Cap #Duffa #Lippo #Music Box #Piano Man #Teeni 1 #Tiny 2 #Tiara #Bop Top #Floppy Hat #Penelope Pleats #Peter #Satchel #Shades #Sneaker #Cam Camera #Clutch #Dressica #Fancy Fascinator #Hi #Heel #Sweet Scent #Hero Group #Hero Group #Hero Group #Hero Group #Hero Group #Hero Group #Checklist 1 #Checklist 2 Puzzle Cards #D'lish Donut Puzzle #D'lish Donut Puzzle #D'lish Donut Puzzle #D'lish Donut Puzzle #Cupcake Chic Puzzle #Cupcake Chic Puzzle #Cupcake Chic Puzzle #Cupcake Chic Puzzle Foil Heart Cards #Lippy Lips #Poppy Corn #Apple Blossom #Kooky Cookie #Strawberry Kiss #Cupcake Chic #Sneaky Wedge #D'lish Donut #Hero Group Card #Cupcake Team #Cool & Creamy Team #Ballet Team #Cool & Casual Team #Best Dressed Team #Fast Food Team Glitter Cards #Penny Pencil #Kylie Cone #Mindy Mirror #Blushy Brush #Wally Water #Quilty Boot #Heely #Kelly Jelly #Tiara #Tutucute #Ring-a-Ling #Smarty Phone #Scoopy One #Hot Chocco #Sadie Soda Rainbow Foil Cards #Ticky Tock #Chelsea Charm #Ruby Earring #Roxy Ring #Ring-a-Rosie #Brenda Brooch Late 2016 Cards Characters #April Apricot #Cheeky Cherries #Kris P. Lettuce #Peely Potato #Milly Mushroom #Bagel Billy #Bread Crumbs #Cookie Nut #Cindy Bon #Dolly Donut #Ice Cream Queen #Pancake Jake #Berry Smoothie #Jiggly Jelly #Betsy Buttercup #Edgar Eggcup #Gale Scales #Flushes #Comfy Chair #Tammy TV #Tiny Tree #Will Barrow #Prickles #Mintee #Peta Plant #Goldie Fishbowl #Pup E Brush #Pup-E-House #Dennis Ball #Little Pet Collar #Mary Wishes #Marty Party Hat #Party Plate #June Balloon #Miss Pressy #Sharon Shoe #Wooly Hat #Jules #Sasha Belt #Handbag Harriet #Lippy Lips #Apple Blossom #Chee Zee #D'lish Donut #Kooky Cookie #Strawberry Kiss #Cheeky Chocolate #Sneaky Wedge #Poppy Corn #Molly Mops #Toasty Pop #Dum Mee Mee #Juicy Orange #Cupcake Chic #Taco Terrie #Sneaky Sally #Chatter #Casper Cap #Suzie Sundae #Milk Bud #Peta Plant #Miss Pressy #Bagel Billy #Handbag Harriet #June Balloon #Ice Cream Queen #S4 Hero Group #Petkins Group #Petkins Group 2 #Petkins Group 3 #Checklist 1 #Checklist 2 Petkins Cards #Jilly Jam #Comfy Cushion #Waggy Tag #Milk Bud #Bone-adette #Eggchic #Rita Remote #Jade Spade #Hot Choc #Shy Pie #Fish Flake Jake #Drips #Jingle Purse #Garden Petkins Group #Food Petkins Group Playset Food Cards #Red Velvet Cupcake #Spongy Cake #Jelly B. #Mandy Candy Corn #Bottle Pop #Berry Sweet Lolly #Wrapper T. #Marshmallow Twirl #Yummy Gummi Ring Playset Fashion Cards #Dry-anne #Heidi Hibiscus #Frosty Shaved Ice #Hula Hips #Sonia Sun Hat #Flippy #Floppy #Lil' Ukulele #Smarty Phone Limited Edition Cards #Pretty Puff #Pretty Bow Kay #Frenchy Perfume #Sparkly Spritz #Gemma Bottle #Sally Scent #S1/S2 LE Group #S3 LE Group #S4 LE Group Early 2017 Cards Characters #Creamy Cookie Cupcake #Dolly Donut #Linda Layered Cake #Royal Cupcake #Penny Wishing Well #Woody Garden Chair #Bertha Bath #Jen Jug #Lynn Lamp #Polly Teapot #Tiny Tissues #Hillary Harp #Polly Piano #Bailey Baseball Glove #Bessy Baseball #Dennis Bat #Grace Baseball Bat #Cute Fruit Jello #Sprinkle Lee Cake #Connie Console #Blocky Ice Cube #Choc E. Tubs #Pappa Pizza Base #Susie Sausage #V. Nilla Tubs #Bella Mozzarella #Betsy Butter #Charlie Cheese #Melissa Milk #Parmesan Pete #Shelly Egg #Wilbur Whipped Cream #Sweets Honey #Tegan Tea #Twirly Spaghetti #Adam Apple #Bethany Broccoli #Chili Peppa #Karen Carrot #Pippa Lemon #Polly Parsley #Roma Tomato #Ros Berry #Strawberry Top #Teary Onion #C.Salt #Cassie Caster Sugar #Choc Chips #Choc N' Chip #Cinnamon Sally #Dusty Cocoa #Goldie Syrup #Harvey Honeycomb #Herb L. Teabag #Iris Icing Sugar #Jasmine Rice #Kane Sugar #Mavis Maple Syrup #Nina Noodles #Olive Oil #Patsy Pasta #Runny Honey #Sam Soy #Small-Fry Pan #Strawberry Jan #Timmy Tomato Paste #Toast T. Warm #Valentina Vanilla Cake #Vicki Vanilla #Annie Orange #Mango Milly #Mary Cranberry #So Grate Chocolate #Yol Yogurt #Charli Chocblock #Sadie Syrup #Straw Besties #Winston Waffle #Webster Waffle #Checklist 1 #Checklist 2 Pop Up Cards #Choc Frost #Natalie Noodles #Stacks Cookie #Chocolate Cake Jake #Sara Sweet Hearts #Linda Lime #Pia Pineapple #Bowl O' Bananas #Rosa Raspberry Color In Cards #Apple Pie Alice #B. Nana Split #Barbie Breakfast Muffin #Berry Sweet Pancakes #Briana Banana Smoothie #Cara Carrot Cake #Choc-Kate Sundae #Freddy Fried Rice #Freezy Bites Foil Cards #Ice Cream Kate #Lola Roller Blade #Tammy Tambourine #Yolanda Yo-Yo #Berry Tubs #Buncho Bananas #Cherry-Anne #Fleur Flour #Miss Sprinkles Glitter Cards #Patricia Parfait Glass #Patty Case #Cupcake Princess #Belinda Blender #Bessie Bowl #Judy Jug #Pizza Will #Tiny Tiara Topper #Whitney Whisk Rainbow Foil Cards #Pam Cake #Peppa-Mint #Popette #Rainbow Kate #Sara Sushi #Bubbleisha #Donatina #Jessicake #Peppa-Mint Late 2017 Cards Characters #Fiona Fairy Skirt #Phoebe Fairy Top #Sarah Fairy Cake #Skip and Flip Fairy Slippers #Witchy Hat #Wynola Wings #Fancy Dress Party Group Shot #Bella Basket #Bitzy Biscuit #Creamy Biscuit #Mallory Watermelon Punch #Philippa Flowers #Tiny Teacup #Picnic Party Group Shot #Anna Pajamas #Candy Bowl #Dan Pancake #Fizzy Soda #Fluffy Slipper #Fran Pancake #Jan Pancake #PJ Party Group Shot #Diana Dress #Milly Shake #Princess Purse #Princess Scent #Shoes Royale #Tara Tiara #Princess Party Group Shot #Chilli-Anne Ice Cream #Polly Pool Ring #Scarlette Scoops #Splashy Beach Ball #Sue Sundae #Waffer Tops #Summer Pool Party Group Shot #Becky Birthday Cake #Bree Birthday Cake #Gigi Gift #Gracie Birthday Cake #Lil' Blaze #Lotta Balloons #Sparky & Flicker #Surprise Party Group Shot #Highness Heels #Lilly Lipstick #Linda Lipstick #Miranda Mirror #Nancy Nail Polish #Pearly Purse #Posey Princess Hat #Queenie Compact #Cindy Centerpiece #Goldie Wedding Band #Izzy Invite #Lucky Lucy Horseshoe #Penelope Present #Richie Ring Box #Tommy Top Hat #Wedding Bella #Mary Fairy Floss #Mini Cotton Candy Shopkins #Sandy Cotton Candy #Courtney Cake #Ida Icing Bag #Mini Cupcake Shopkins #Penny Pin #Pina Pin #Pippy Pin #Strikey #Checklist 1 #Checklist 2 Topkins Cards #Fancy Dress Party Topkins #Picnic Party Topkins #PJ Party Topkins #Princess Party Topkins #Summer Pool Party Topkins #Surprise Party Topkins #Princess Party Collection Topkins #Wedding Party Collection Topkins #Group Shot Glitter Cards #Cappella Cupcake #Carrie Oki #Groovy Glasses #Jodie Glow Sticks #Mia Mirror Ball #Nikki Mixie Desk #Pops Bubble Blower #Squeeky Speaker #Disco Party Topkins Emboss Foil Cards #Sarah Fairy Cake #Tara Tiara #Andy Bandy #Betty Bouquet #Di Mond Ring #Lil' Bliss Ring #Lil' Wedding Dress #Wonda Wedding Cake #Wedding Party Topkins Rainbow Foil Cards #Anne Action #Kimmy Camera #Paris Purse #Sophie Trophie #Starlet Movie Camera #Stiletto Stella Shoppies 3D Cards #Bridie #Flora Floral Bouquet #Winona Wedding Cake #Rainbow Kate #Rainbow Wishes #Wanda Wand #Rosie Bloom #Rosa Basket #Sweet Petal Cupcake #Tiara Sparkles #Jewel E. Crown #Lara Candleabra Trivia *Googy and Spilt Milk are both illustrated with white feet. *Nine characters that were exclusive to The Shopville Series have had collector cards. *The image used for the Summer Pool Party Topkins is actually an image of the one on the Season 7 packaging. Goofs *Rosa Basket is incorrectly depicted with a Co-Co feet arrangement whilst Philippa Flowers is given a Co-Bo feet arrangement. *Fi Fi Flour is depicted with no front coupling. *Baby Puff is depicted with no eyebrows. *Courtney Cake is depicted with green feet. *The Wedding Party Topkins are incorrectly depicted as 4-8-2's. *Buncho Bananas and Berry Tubs' faces are switched. *The Shop Till You Pop card is misspelt as "Shop Until You Drop" on the back. *The "shop" in "Shopkin" (referring to Saucy Pan) is misspelt "shope". *The Shopping Trolley Fun! card is incorrectly called "Shopping Cart Fun" on the back. *Tiara Sparkles is not properly placed on the rails in her card. Category:Merchandise Category:Collector Cards